deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Captain Awesome
Attention: DO NOT leave any messages regarding bans in Dead Frontier here. You will NOT receive any help, and all such messages will be removed. Editing bans will follow up if you decide to ignore this warning. Please sign your posts and/or include your Dead Frontier User Name when asking for assistance with Dead Frontier related issues. This will help speed up my ability to attempt to help you. Animals? I have been playing this game off and on for 2 years and the demo's show animals attacking u not just crows but dog like creatures. What happened to those animals they would have made the game play a little better to put them with the purple zombies or reds. W/B chaneypayne@yahoo.com Thanks RE: Clans Page I think that we should have done that a long time ago, honestly. I've been monitoring that page for quite a while now, and some clans appear to be, well, just-for-fun. Generally, I view clans that do not have clan threads in DF as non-existent, and aren't serious. Why create a clan page outside the game, when you can do so in the game? In any case, when they finally decide to create a clan page, those deleted pages can be restored. I certainly do not want the Clans page to be cluttered up with non-existent clans, as readers will have a hard time discerning whether or not a particular clan exists and can be joined. I've seen people in Q&A asking about clans they've seen in the Wiki, and want to join them, but cannot find them in-game. False clans do not deserve a place here. Crystal Song (talk) 05:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :That's where Wiki maintenance work comes in. I'd periodically check out the clans to see how they're doing. Actually, I kind of expect them to remove their clans themselves when clans dissolve, or at least a message should be left for Admins here to delete their clan articles. :Still, this is kind of new, and I'm not too sure what Crynsos might want to do about dead clans - to remove them, or to leave them as they are. :On a side note, I'm itching to delete Black September from the Clans page. I do not find it in the Clan Discussion Page, while the people who entered the name in are anonymous contributors, so I cannot ask for them to provide a link to the clan thread as proof of the clan's existence. Well. I suppose I'll give it another day to appear in the Clan Discussion forum. Oh and, we shouldn't provide links to pages that don't exist. It is up to the creators of Black September to create and link their own article to the Clans page. :And thank you for your contributions to the Wiki you've made so far. :Crystal Song (talk) 09:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Appears so. Maybe I should PM the folks in-game and offer to help them with their clan articles on the Wiki or something. It just bothers me that they created non-existing pages. But that's fine I suppose, for making the Wiki look more standardized. ::Hmm, I refer to other Wikis a lot to see how they code their stuff. You might find many others Wikis to be of help. Great to see that you're keen on helping out over here. Crynsos' to-do list might give you an idea of what could be done over here. Maybe Crynsos might want to give you Admin rights to enable you to do things you otherwise couldn't here on the Wiki. ::I lol'd at the enraged fellow when I saw that message. Part of the work, I suppose. ::And... regarding the message you left on Udead's talk page, nope, I did remove a Death's Shadow clan previously. It didn't exist then and it doesn't exist now. ::http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clans&diff=15081&oldid=14969 ::Crystal Song (talk) 05:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Clans Page (again) Haha, sure thing. And I'll just go about putting this template on all clan articles of clans that I can't find on DF. Makes picking them out for deletion later easier. Template:Unestablished Clan Crystal Song (talk) 07:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :A comment about the question which popped up in your talk earlier, "to delete or not delete old clans". I think that every clan which made a rather good or long-term appearance in Dead Frontier (i. e. Pangaea could be counted as one already, even though its rather new) should be kept around as a locked page with a "disbanded / inactive / whatever" template which I'll create later today. But the many small clans which were barely visible for the public won't be really useful for anyone if kept here and should be simply deleted after they are surely dead. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 13:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Dollar Signs Yeah, guess its fine to change that if its a typical american standard. Pretty similar to the past 1,5 instead of 1.5 when talking about 1 and a half value. Just make it "$ 1500" instead of "$1500", everyone will get it and I prefer to leave a bit space between everything so its easier to read and edit. Also, fix up your Wiki signature, so that its actually a link (and possibly includes a talk page link), easier to respond that way. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 13:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: About the S.H.A.D.O.W acronym your talking about... What's your purpose of changing this? And the VOID's link is somehow broken, you can redirect the link of VOID to the page of V.O.I.D without changing the name. Code Optimizations Yeah, its good that you asked before doing anything, because that would have been ultimately wasted time. I tend to update the page base coding faily often due to me usually finding always better ways to code it, but for now it seems pretty much as perfect as it can be for me. Generally, I tend to update the Blades page first with everything (due to it being the first weapon page of the most important major content pages), so you can usually go by the coding shown there. "Optimized" Code is for me code as compact as possible, while not missing any useful features and while keeping a certain order within the code itself, which makes it easier to read. That is why I generally leave as much space as possible between each sets of code used in a page, and that is also why the second bit of code is more "optimized" from my point of view. It may not be as small, but its short code that does its purpose very well and is structured in a very readable and easy-to-understand / edit format, or so I think anyways. Since people tend to copy code from other wikis before beginning their own, and this does not exclude me at all, I want to make all my code as easy to understand as possible while not adding too much junk or comments into it or fucking up the planned page design, which is most given in the current coding shown in all major weapon pages. I somehow never really got around to take the Special Gear page up to the current standard and add proper descriptions, every time I tried I always got distracted by working on other Wiki pages or totally different stuff I tried, so that code on there is currently quite ancient in terms of my usual update cyclus. The best start would probably be to copy the raw code of the Dusk Enforcer / Kris / Razor from the Pistols / Blades pages and paste it in the Special Gear page, the descriptions and coding of the dusk weapons on the normal weapon pages is up to the most current standard anyways, which can be then used to update the rest of the Special Gear code. We also still need to add the new special items, such as the Void Armor / Mask, Pumpkin Mask and I think even the Amputator does not have a proper entry there yet. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 16:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well, no matter if me or anyone else wrote a bit of text, if you think it doesn't belong here, feel free to remove it. Personally, I didn't add any references to the weapon origins anywhere since I didn't know anything about most of the "tribute" weapons. Several weapons have such notes (such as the Grinder, Cricket Bat and more), yet its not as if we'd really need them or anything. Usually they are both hidden in the description and as a small note right below it. :Usually I update the images all myself, the transparent item images are directly extracted out of the flash files, so its a bit hard for most people to find them. Generally, whenever new weapon skins come out, we wait a few days till they are final (like there was a second skin update with 20 changes) and then overwrite the current image files with the new ones. The old files get automatically stored in each file's history, which can be accessed by clicking any clickable image, unless the code redirects you to another page (like at the front page) or blocks clicking them (like at templates). :I'll work on updating those now. Also, Xim's armor was always present, but some idiot removed it for whatever reason. I generally update all images after a big overhaul via bulk uploading, so the Amputator was of course updated as well. Sometimes images fail to upload properly though and still show the old image, but that usually resolves itself after a few days, or sometimes I have to do it. Somehow the wiki image database doesn't like getting updated too often... :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 02:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Clan I need help: how do i make myself a registered contributor? How can i make a clan? (i can create a page but it doesn't work) my ohter char hi can u help me pls i was long monts ago not on and i fogot my acc password also i restetet my acc password butt the password wont send to my e-mail acc name was dagget New Page Creation Yeah, that has been happening several times lately... currently the wiki software contains some annoyingly visible bugs, usually it works after a few hours again though... [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 16:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) regarding another account will i be banned if I get my bro an account on the same computer? JoToxic tritten300 i have found a hacking website for this game it is not mine i found it in youtube ur staff so i am trying to help u guys just leting u guys know ok. msg if u privet msg me to get the link ok. Thanks. captain awesome hey captain awesome, thanks for bringing my clan page ( the hell hounds) back form the dead. thank you very much. you are awesome. but btw how did you know about me trying to get my clan back. did a one of my freinds tell you or something. anyway thanks capatin. you're the best. from SGT. Marcus Wolfren Membership i bought a one month membership 2 days ago but im still not a member it said it would take less than 48 hours but its taken more than that already. I thought it might be because of the new 3d version it might have been delayed but now im sad... Dead Frontier lied to me... 02:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Daplaya177 3D dead frontier hi,captain i was wondering if DF is going 3D will DF is still a browser game??? Can u reply me back in my DF chracter lefteye20 k thanks bye.... No..... You will need to download Unity3D to play the 3D version of the game. 17:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) the old notebook page 4 the old notebook page 4 says gla or green long arm. I was just letting you now because I just figured out it but thx. : Thanks for letting me know. :: Captain Awesome Talk 04:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 3D relese hi man u know when the 3D will relese ? : The 3D will be released when it's ready, and so far, doesn't have a definitive date. For the most up-to-date information on the development, follow the official Dead Fronter Blog, located here: http://deadfrontierdev.blogspot.com/ :: Captain Awesome Talk 20:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) New DF feature I was wondering if you could talk with the other admins about a intrest rate for the money we have in the bank : This is the apocalypse. There is no interest rates any more. You should consider yourself lucky there is still a place to safely store your money from the zombies and from other players where you can't lose it if you die. ::Captain Awesome Talk 03:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Help Please Okay so I have been waiting for a few days now and no one seems to get back at me. I am stuck in a room surrounded by crates in the 2D version after doing some mission (via exterm). The next thing you I know inventory is full so I chose to make room come back in and I'm stuck behind the crates with lots of cash and loot. Now I have just renewed my gold membership and I am very dissappointed in this not only happening to me but that there has been no response. My e-mail is toby30052@yahoo.com please let me know if you can help me out here because thats just a waste of money if I can't do anything. :Click Inner City, choose Multiplayer, and Create your own server room. However when you do, turn PvP: On. When PvP is activated, you spawn in a different, random location somewhere on that screen, instead of in the same location every time. It shouldn't take more than a few tries if it doesn't work the first time. Eventually you'll spawn on the correct side of the boxes, and be able to walk right out. ::Captain Awesome Talk 19:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Captain Awesome messaged me? I really didn't expect a message from Captain Awesome... But whatever. TehFinalSkateboarder 13:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what you're talking about. I have not messaged anyone with that name. Mind forwarding this message to me so I can see what you're talking about? ::Captain Awesome Talk 19:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) FNG O.O hey Awesome, long time no see. this guy above me, is new and thinks that the: thanks for your edit on blah blah blah, /if you need any help, plz free free to contatc me, blah blah," is a messge, you know the one you get at the top once you have made an account and made a post. jeez, i sound like a mod :D anyway how have you been mate... SGT. M. WOLFREN 06:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN :Hey Wolfren, yeah I didn't know it did that. It must just randomly choose one of the wiki Admin's to post that message. It even says it's automated right at the bottom. ::Captain Awesome Talk 04:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Bestiary Changes. Hey Captain Awesome. I wanted to make some changes to the 3d zombies hp since they seemed off from personal experience. But the page wouldn't let me. If I tell you the changes that I think should be made can you change them? Mmmmmm152 20:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :The zombie HP was taken straight from the game's code by a game moderator. I believe it was Tlim, so if you have any findings that differ from his, you might want to consider sending him a PM on Dead Frontier. ::Captain Awesome Talk 04:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) 17:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Whoops... It was an automated message. LOL. Epic fail for me. Sorry for wasting your time. yeah i guess yeah . i think the wiki does choose the admin that was last on. anyway how have you been by it's been zonks since we lasted talk. it's just 17 days till i'm 17. btw i hate the new admin guy on the DF, name is akrirax or something likie that. he banned me from CB for just having a laugh with some other guys "lazoring" each other. you know: O﻿ o /¯/__________________________ | BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH \_\¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ lol it was epic. intill nob-head baned me. he didn't evn warn or freeze me to stop, he just did it. anyway. another thing, have you got any tips on making quick money and has the admin sorted out the wiki 3d map becasue it's not accurate by i tired to use it tog et to p-13 and it lead me to a dead-end ( literally) SGT. M. WOLFREN 11:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC)SGTWOLFREN P.s: like the picture. by i made it myself. it's what i want to make my chacter look once i got enough money double p.s: i found a picture that sums you up completely: :Akraix is a fine CB Admin, I don't remember if I chose him myself of not. Lazoring is spam, and I probably would have banned you all as well had I been on. It's kind of our job. You can't fault him for enforcing the rules he's expected to enforce. :As far as the map goes, I have no idea. I haven't really played much of 3D due to issues connecting to the MP server and initial lag problems. It's getting better though so I assume Admin has been doing some good work. ::Captain Awesome Talk 12:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) well he could have warned me instead me wacthing my screen go black saying i've be banned from cb. anyway i'm going to try out the map one more time when i get the chance by i want to get o p-13 or pastor by i heard you get an exp bonus for finding it. i'll try and keep mysef from lazoring but man if you were there. it was epic funny. i nocticed something about the wraith boss , is that she is extactly how i discribed my hydra idea in the surrgestions list and also i think that hand item is part of her by she is missing an arm. well i hope to see you in 3d some time and team up. just to warn you. if you see some weird yellow stuff on the floor whille in 3d, don't touch it by i did and a large group of zombies came afater me SGT. M. WOLFREN 12:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Read Me DF 3D has had alot of issues for me, once i log in onto DF my computer keeps sending me to a page that says Quote : "we were unable to return you to deadfrontier.com." Captain Awesome i would be very appreciative if you could find the time to answer back and help me fix this problem -Oisean11 :I'm sorry you seem to be having such difficulties, unfortunately, I am only a Wiki Administrator, and don't really know a whole lot about the technical aspects of the new 3D demo. I would recommend making a thread about your issues in the Tech Problems section of the Dead Frontier forums, or sending a PM to niosop and thoroughly describe what issues you seem to be having. ::Captain Awesome Talk 07:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Heres the thing yeah....captain awesome the only thing i can access in dead frontier is this wiki, i clicked on those 2 links you had but soon it loads the game (since im stuck in 3d with no way of getting out) it stops at communicating to server and does nothing else. i wait for 10 minutes and nothings changed, i wait 20 minutes and nothing changes. i cannot access anything on my account in dead frontier :( -Oisean11 :Go into your browser's Tools Menu, and clear the cache. If you need detailed instructions just google "clearing cache." :This will force your character to log out, and take you to the log in screen instead of the game trying to take you into the Inner City page. :Register for a new account, and then follow my previous instructions, and just be sure to include the name of the account that is having these issues. ::Captain Awesome Talk 04:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :D hey aweswome. waz up. i've heard that the minimap and main finally work.now i can get to either pastor or p-13. whats better btw?. i hope to see you around in the city sometime. btw i have a great idea for a 3d missons. if you wanna hear it :D --SGT. M. WOLFREN 08:47, October 15, 2010 (UTC)sgt.wolfren 123.122.88.26 need to be blocked this person is replacing wiki with innapropriate wording, i think i fixed it all though Mr.fixit 12:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your help. This user has now been blocked. ::Captain Awesome Talk 14:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Glad to be of service :) I am stuck and need help Hey, I was just wondering if you could help me or know some one that could help me. Currently I have a level 15 Chef and I was up at Dog Stockade and I was trying to go to another area (Load screen) and when it loaded me in I was Directly south of the Stockade outpost behind that wall and I cant find any way out and I dont know what to do, and I really dont want to start a new character! And I have tried reloading the page many times and it doesnt work. So if you could help me out or if you can pass this on to some one that could help me ou that would be awesome! Thanks! :I need to know your User Name in order to attempt to help you further. ::Captain Awesome Talk 19:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: ::My user name is Tay1or, the only thing I can think to do is to starve myself to death then it will put me back at the outpost. :::That is one solution, or you could arrange for someone to find you and turn PvP on to kill you. However, I'm going to contact an Admin and have him move you back to an outpost if you haven't already done so. ::::Captain Awesome Talk 03:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::I have not died yet so thank you very much :::::Niosop has informed me that you've been moved to the outpost, and you're welcome. Anything else I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. Just try and stay inside the city from now on. ;) ::::::Captain Awesome Talk 04:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Loading Issue after Leveling Up... After I leveled up and went to the outpost I thought I would deposit my money earned after distributing my free points. I know sometimes my Internet takes a few seconds to load but I have been sitting here now for about 1-2 hours and the screen to add the points has not even appeared. I logged off then back on. Restarted my computer, got new updates for all the clients (including the one used for DeadFrontier) and it still does not pop up. It just tells me to distribute my free points and I cannot. So I just wanted to know if there was anything more I (or the admins) can do to help me with this situation. Thanks! :Did you try clearing your cache? Are you able to file a support ticket or post in the Technical Problems section of the forums? ::Captain Awesome Talk 19:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) captin awsome well i just need the main admins email i need to send him a message plare Dorian12345 02:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) red12345